Tampa Ink
by Skovko
Summary: Baron has seen the show on tv and finds the owner Lydia attractive. Today he's coming into her shop to get a tattoo but the annoying tv crew won't leave him alone. She comes up with an idea that will allow him to be alone with her later on.
1. Tv crew from hell

"Lydia," her employee Brandon stood there. "Some guy called and since you have a hole in your schedule, I told him to come right away."  
"It's fine. Thanks for the heads up," she said.

Brandon returned to his own customer that was in the process of getting a full back tattoo of Ganesha. Brandon knew all the gods and religions so he had been the right one for the job. The tv crew was standing near by so they wouldn't miss a thing.

Tampa Ink. It had seemed like a good idea at the time she was approached by the tv station. An easy way to get her name out there and have her business grow even bigger. She regretted it often. They were in the way and more than once she had yelled at them when they overstepped their boundaries.

Baron moved towards the tattoo shop. He knew there was a tv crew connected with it. He watched the show every week. Not because of the tattoos but because of the owner. Lydia Scarlett. A stunning woman to him. Her hair was dyed black with orange stripes, she had curves, she had full sleeves tattoos and she had the most beautiful mint green eyes he had ever seen. Actually the only pair of mint green eyes he had ever seen. It was an usual shade of green when it came to eye colour and each weak they reached through the tv screen and right into his soul. He had to meet her. He could only hope the tv crew wasn't there or that they at least would let him be.

"I'll be right with you!" She called when she heard the door bell.

He could recognize that voice anywhere. So often he had closed his eyes and just listened to her, imagining her speaking softly to him or whispering dirty things in his ear. He smiled as the woman of his obsession came walking out and stopped with a surprised look when she saw him.

"Baron Corbin?" She asked surprised. "I'll be damned!"

She broke out into a wide smile and walked over to shake his hand. Her hand was small compared to his and her skin was soft, warm and inviting.

"I've seen you on tv," he said sheepishly.  
"I've seen you too," she giggled. "So you're my mystery man."  
"I spoke to a Brandon who said I could come right away," he said.  
"It's all good," her smile grew wider.

He looked down and realized he was still holding her hand. They had stopped shaking hands but her hand was still inside his. It was a weird moment where it felt like they were the only two people in the world until they were interrupted by someone from the tv crew.

"Holy shit, it's Baron Corbin!" A male voice shouted.  
"Not now, Steve!" Lydia sneered.

She turned her head with an angry look and her hand disappeared from Baron's. He looked in the same direction as her, only to see a man approaching. He could only assume it was the one named Steve.

"This is gonna be great for our ratings," Steve said.  
"Who says he wants to be filmed?" She asked.  
"Oh come on, he knows what it's like," Steve elbowed Baron playfully. "Right, Baron?"  
"Don't ever fucking touch me!" Baron sneered.  
"I think that's a no," she said.  
"Come on," Steve looked at Baron again. "We gotta have you on camera, man. This place is gonna boom when people learn someone famous got inked up in here."  
"No," Baron said.  
"Come on, I promise we'll stand back a bit," Steve said.  
"I said no!" Baron raised his voice.

Steve, who clearly didn't understand the full part of not touching someone after they asked him not to, reached for Baron's arm. Lydia stepped in between them fast so he caught nothing but a piece of her orange tank top.

"Stop harassing my customers or you can get the fuck out!" She scolded.  
"You can't throw us out," Steve smirked. "You got a signed contract."  
"It doesn't say you can harass my customers!" She said angrily.  
"But it does say to film as much as possible," he said.

She turned to face Baron and her eyes spoke so much in that moment.

"Go out in the back and wait for me. I'll have a quick chat here," she said.

She pointed towards a small hallway and he walked in the direction her finger was pointing. She could have told him to walk to Australia for all he cared and he would have done it. There was just something about her that made it impossible for him to fight back. Not that he wanted to anyway. He walked out in the hallway and opened the black door at the end. There was an office in there and he sat down on the chair behind the desk and waited.

"Come on, Lydia, we gotta have him on the show," Steve said.  
"Not like that. Do you have any people skills at all?" She asked.  
"Sorry," he alomst seemed ashamed.  
"Just continue filming Brandon and let me talk to Baron. Don't come out there and interfere. I'll figure something out," she said.  
"You're the boss," he grinned.

She left Steve with the rest of his tv crew and walked out in her office. She took a deep breath before opening the door and entering. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Baron sitting leaned back in her chair with his hands behind his neck as if he owned the place.

"Make yourself at home," she said.  
"You got a nice place going here," he said.  
"I like to think so too," she said.

She walked around the desk and leaned her ass against it while he continued to sit in her chair with an ingratiating, little smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face," she laughed.  
"I like how you stood up to him out there," he said. "I didn't come here to be filmed. I just want a tattoo."  
"You could have chosen any other place in town," she said.  
"I want a tattoo from you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I've seen your work. You're incredible," he said.  
"Thanks," she smiled.

She looked over her shoulder at the closed door before turning her eyes towards him again.

"The tv crew from hell isn't going away. Steve is out there thinking I'll talk you into it," she said.  
"But?" He asked.  
"Would you mind climbing out through the window?" She asked.  
"Am I a 16 year old horny teenager breaking into my girlfriend's house?" He laughed.  
"Technically you'll be breaking out and as tempting as it sounds, I'm not your girlfriend," she laughed too. "Just climb out through the window and escape the idiots out there. Come back tonight at 10.30."  
"But you close at 10," he said.  
"I wonder how many people will be left in the store at 10.30 then," she winked.

He broke out into a grin when he finally realized what she was saying. She would be the only one there and he would get to spend some time alone with her.

"Alright, I'll be back," he said.  
"You better. I'm not keeping this place open for anyone," she said.  
"I'm not anyone, little lady," he chuckled.  
"Neither am I," she said.  
"You sure aren't," he said.

He stood up and walked over to the window. He really felt like a teenager sneaking out on his parents as he climbed through it. He could hear her snicker as she watched him climb out and he just wanted to grab her hands and pull her out of the window with him. Anything to keep her near. 10.30 suddenly seemed so far away.

She waited until he was out of sight before leaving the office and walking back out in the store. Steve stood with a confused look on his face when he saw that she was alone. He looked over her shoulder, waiting for Baron to appear too.

"He left," she said.  
"What?" He shouted.  
"He didn't want to be filmed," she crossed her arms. "And when you get back to your boss, you can tell him I'm not resigning for another season. You got three weeks left here and then you're out."


	2. Burning skin

Baron walked through the darkness and up to the door to the tattoo shop. The sign said closed but the light was still on and he could see her sit at the front desk finishing a sandwich. He waited till the last bite had disappeared before knocking on the glass door. She looked up and smiled before moving over to unlock the door and let him in.

"Late night snack?" He asked and pointed at the empty plate.  
"Dinner," she answered.  
"This late?" He asked.  
"An hour after you left I was booked completely the rest of the day. I never got a chance to eat," she said.  
"That's not healthy," he said.  
"You know how it is to be packed. Don't go all fatherly on me," she laughed.

She raised her bottle of water to take a sip.

"I'm not the fatherly type," he smirked. "Not unless you wanna call me daddy."

She choked on the water and coughed while laughing. There it was again, that sweet laughter although it was combined with coughs.

"I take that as a no," he chuckled.  
"A hell no!" She laughed. "Daddy? As if I would ever!"  
"Not into roleplay?" He asked.  
"I didn't say that," she smirked. "I just prefer calling my man master."

It was his turn to cough and laugh. The smile on her face let him know she was very pleased with getting back at him.

"Anyway," she turned to the store windows and drew the curtains. "I'd like for us to have some privacy."  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked.  
"You wish," she laughed. "One look from a fan through the window and we'll end up having twenty people with phones filming through it."

She moved over to her station and he followed without a word.

"So what are you having?" She asked.  
"I'd like for you to do something on my leg," he answered.  
"You sure that's not just an excuse to drop your pants in front of me?" She asked.

He smirked at her as he opened his pants in front of her. She adjusted her station so he could lie down flat. He sat down while getting out of his boots and then stood up again to get his pants off.

"You know you can just leave them down by your ankles, right?" She asked.  
"What? And miss out on the chance of dropping my pants in front of you?" He fired back.  
"Touché," she laughed.

He laid down on his stomach and she took in the work of the different tattoos from horror movies.

"Nice," she smiled. "So which movie this time?"  
"I don't know really," he said.  
"Then why are you here?" She asked.  
"Honestly? To meet you," he answered. "What would you suggest?"

She ran two fingers down his leg and he shivered slightly from her touch. Her skin was still soft, warm and inviting. So damn inviting.

"Which Saw movie is your favourite?" She asked.  
"People always hate me for this but I really liked the third one," he answered.  
"The one with the beautiful traps," she said.  
"You get it?" He raised his head and looked at her in wonder.  
"Sure. There's the angel trap and the ice trap. Very beautiful work," she said.  
"Wow," he said lowly.  
"So how about the three teeth from the cover?" She asked.  
"That's perfect," he answered.

The buzzing sound from the tattoo gun started and soon he felt the pain.

"Free hand?" He asked.  
"Please, I know the Saw franchise inside out. You have no idea how many times I've drawn the movie covers just for the fun of it," she answered. "This is gonna be a walk in the park."

She was done quickly and he got up and moved to the big wall mirror to take a look. The tattoo was small but it fit in perfectly with the rest.

"Wow, incredible," he said.  
"I'm glad you like it," she smiled. "Lay back down so I can wrap it up."

He laid back down and felt those soft, warm fingers on his leg again. So fucking inviting. He felt like he was gonna burst and there was absolutely nothing sexual about it.

"All done," she said.

Her fingers left his skin and he rolled around on his back and looked at her.

"Ehm, Baron?" She said.

She pointed at his crotch and he looked down to see his erection through his boxers. He had been so caught up in her touch that he had failed to notice it.

"Fuck!" He placed his hands over his crotch.  
"Yeah, it sure looks like that's on your mind already," she laughed.  
"Not funny. And I'm sorry," he said.  
"Oh please. You're not the first. I once had a guy cumming while tattooing him. He got turned on by the pain," she said.  
"What? For real?" He asked.  
"He was so embarrassed," she laughed. "But I'm a professional. I can work through it. You should probably cover up though."  
"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

She looked at him confused and he knew it was now or never. She would either go along with it or she would kick him out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her near. Once she was inside reach, he grabbed her waist and lifted her up to straddle him and pulled her down so their faces were close. The scent of her hair reached him, a minty scent to match her mint eyes. He pulled her a bit closer so their lips were almost touching.

"Tell me to stop," he mumbled.

His hands slid down her back and under her orange tank top where he felt her skin again. It was no longer warm. It was burning under his touch.

"Stop me right now while you still can," he said.

She closed the tiny gab between them and kissed him. He groaned at the feeling of her lips. Just as soft and warm and so god damn inviting as the rest of her. He yanked her orange tank top upwards, forcing them to break the kiss to get it over her head. A carnation pink bra got into his view and he yanked the cups down before pushing her up his body enough for him to get a nipple in between his lips.

"Baron!" She gasped.

His name on her lips sounded sweeter than anything else. He caught the nipple with his teeth and tugged on it lightly which only made her gasp even louder. He smirked as he let go to give the other nipple the same treatment.

"Too late," he said after releasing the second nipple. "You can't stop me now even if you try to."  
"I don't want you to stop," she said.

She pushed his Liars Club tank top up and he quickly pulled it off. Her fingers ran down his chest while her hips slowly moved over his crotch. His erection had never died. If anything, it had only gotten harder. He opened her bra and slid the straps down her arms before growling lowly and grabbing her ass.

"You're so fucking hot," he said. "Your skin is burning under my fingers."  
"Your touch makes me burn," she said.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, holding her in place while his hands slid around front to pop the buttons on her jeans. He let go of her lip but tugged on her open jeans.

"These! Off!" He demanded.

She jumped off him, unzipped her boots and got out of them. Her jeans, panties and socks followed quickly and he swallowed the gorgeous sight of her naked. She grabbed his boxers and got him out of them before moving back up and straddled his legs just below his knees. She leaned down and kept eye contact with him while her lips wrapped around his dick.

"Fuck!" He panted as she started sucking him.

He watched her as long as he could but eventually he closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards. His moans were growing in size and suddenly her warm mouth disappeared from him.

"No, don't stop," he smiled boyishly.

He opened his eyes just to see she had the same smile on her face. She crawled up his body, leaving kisses up his stomach and chest until her lips finally connected with his again. She kissed the life out of him while she sank down on her dick.

"I take that back," he said. "I'd much rather have you riding me than sucking me."

She giggled a little before starting to roll her hips. He pulled her down for another kiss before placing both hands on her hips. At first he was just feeling her movements but soon he grabbed her tight as he started moving her faster while pushing up from underneath. Just like everything on the outside, she was soft and warm on the inside too. Soft, warm and so fucking inviting. He could fuck her for hours if only he knew how to last that long.

"Baron!" She mewled against his lips. "Please!"  
"Don't fight it," he said. "I got you. Just let go."

As soon as those words had dropped from his lips, it felt like she exploded around him. Her head landed on his shoulder as she cried out. He kept his tight grip on her hips, thrusting up from under her as fast as he could, letting her ride every wave of her orgasm while he took care of her. Too soon her walls stopped squeezing like crazy and her voice died down. He grabbed her ass again, dug his nails into her soft buttocks and came with a loud growl.

For a while she just laid there on top of him, feeling limbless between his hands while he switched between stroking her hair, back and ass. They didn't speak for a couple of minutes and then she finally placed a kiss on his shoulder and lifted her head to look at him.

"I bet you haven't done that with a customer before," he said.  
"No, I haven't," she laughed. "You still have to pay though."  
"What happened to paying in naturals?" He grinned.  
"Nice try," she slapped his chest.

She got off him and he suddenly felt so cold with her body leaving his. He sat up and watched as she found her panties on the floor and put them on.

"The tv deal ends in three weeks so there goes a huge chunk of my paycheck. I don't wanna resign with those idiots," she said.  
"But your shop," he said.  
"Don't worry, it's doing fine," she smiled. "As long as people pay."  
"Fine, I'll pay," he chuckled.

He took her hand and pulled her in to stand between his legs. He reached up to pull her head down so he could kiss her again.

"But I'm going home with you tonight," he said.  
"I hope you like cats," she said.  
"I love all animals," he said. "How many do you have?"  
"Three," she said. "And they're sleeping in the bed."  
"Guess I'll just have to snuggle tighter up against you to make room for them," he said.  
"Snuggle? So we're actually just gonna cuddle and sleep?" She asked.  
"I didn't say that," he chuckled. "But at some point I will have you worn out so you need to sleep."  
"You sound awfully cocky," she said.  
"It's a promise, Lydia," he said.

He bit down on one of her nipples and tugged on it while keeping his eyes locked with hers. He couldn't keep the smirk from forming as he watched her tilt her head back and moan.

"You're so gonna love it," he said.  
"Already am," she said.  
"I knew coming in here to meet you was the best idea I had all week," he said.  
"So you're gonna fuck me until you go back on the road?" She asked.  
"That was the plan," he laughed. "But I'll be back next week and if you're really sweet, I might take you out on an actual date before fucking you again."  
"Is that so?" She asked.  
"Mmm," he kissed her stomach. "This right here is just the beginning."


End file.
